csofandomcom-20200223-history
Magnum Drill
Magnum Drill is an equipment in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Magnum Drill is a combination of a 4 Gauge, 35-rounds shotgun with a drill at the end. Even though it is a shotgun, it is listed in the Equipment slot. Magnum Drill's defining feature is that it comes with a special knockback effect which is only available in Zombie Modes and Zombie Scenario. Originally obtainable for permanent once the player obtains all 4 different characters during its debut letter collection event (or through Transcendence Decoder A for Japan and Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies), the Magnum Drill can be obtained from the latest Top 50 Decoder and Top 50 Unlimited Decoder. Very rarely, it will show up as a Bingo completion prize. Advantages *High damage for both modes, and high penetration power in B mode, plus knockback. *Lightweight *High magazine size, fast reload *Moderate recoil Disadvantages *Expensive price *Low spare ammo *Slow draw time Combat Tips The main draw to this weapon is its high damage, high penetration power, and it is a weapon commonly seen on Zombie Modes - its role suits both offensive and defensive use. When using it offensively especially in non-zombie modes, it does help to pay attention to the ammo count. It only has one spare magazine, so make sure the shots count. In zombie modes, the common tactic to use this weapon is to stun with a few shots (crouching gives better control of its recoil) and then strike with the alt-fire. Care must be taken when using it against light zombies and Sting Fingers with the drill's knockback, it is best to have them backed into a corner then follow it with a killing blow. If not, it is best used as a chokepoint defending weapon. For the record, the maximum range of its B-mode is 4 meters - on par with Sting Finger's tentacles skill. Keep in mind that latency will affect the Magnum Drill's secondary fire mode and causing you to take a few seconds more to land a hit, so time your swings properly. It's important to note that a headshot with the alt-fire can deal up to 10,000+ HP damage against zombies with depleted armor, and using Deadly Shot with it can score quite the damage against a horde, best used as a desperation attack. Its drilling mode can damage targets through solid objects too. For its use in Zombie Scenario, the drill can deal up to 1000 ~ 7000 damage per shot towards zombies, particularly against bosses. The alt-fire deals up to 20,000 ~ 70,000 damage with each swing, making short work of large Juggernauts. Be mindful of using it against Venom Guard, especially in Hard stages. Obtaining Procedure The Magnum Drill can be obtained by collecting 4 cards during its first release: South Korea= |-| TW/HK= |-| China= Gallery Magnum Drill= File:Sgdrill_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sgdrill_viewmodel2.png|Ditto, drilling File:Magnumdrillworld.png|World model sgdrill.jpg|South Korea teaser poster File:Magnumdrill_poster_korea.jpg|Ditto, in-game File:Magnumdriltwhkpos.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Banner_ingame_194x232.jpg|Japan poster File:Gerardwithmagnumdrill.jpg|China poster Sgdrill 01-1-1024x768.png|Gerard with Magnum Drill Magnumdrill poster idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Sgdrill_shell.png|Ammo shell File:Magdrillscreen.jpg|In-game screenshot MagnumDrillCBOX.jpg|Obtained the fourth letter from Code Box File:Magdrillscreen1.jpg|Ditto, B mode Shooting sound Ditto, drilling File:Magnum Drill - Counter Strike Nexon Zombies File:Counter-Strike Online Chin Trailer - Magnum Drill, Chain Grenade, Destroyer & M950 Attack File:Magnum Drill Complete Review (Counter-Strike Online) File:CSO How overpowered is 'Magnum Drill' ? File:CSO - Magnum Drill Review Yearly Weapon 2016-0 File: CSO-INDONESIA Server Testing Magnum Drill at Dead End |-| Expert= File:Sgdrillenh_viewmodel.png|View model File:Magundrillenh_expert.png|World model Trivia *The words "SG DRILL" and a shark etching (sea monster if have enhanced it) can be seen on the weapon's body. *The animation played in third person view when engaging the drill is similar to the SKULL-8's secondary fire mode. *There's a bug in which players' hands are invisible in first person view while wielding the weapon in the same way as with the THANATOS-9. This bug has been fixed. *This is the second weapon from equipment slot that can be enhanced after RPG-7. Category:Equipment Category:Weapons Category:Event exclusive Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Light weapon